


body language

by Nakimochiku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakimochiku/pseuds/Nakimochiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the corner of his eye, Eren sees Jean's expression pinch into something genuinely hurt before it melts into a sneer. Shit.</p>
<p>or, Eren always knows how to get himself back in Jean's good graces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	body language

Eren has wondered for years what the fuck is in Manitoba. When Jean invites him back to meet his mom and see what life is like where he’s from, Eren discovers the answer is not far from what he originally thought; nothing. Nothing is in Manitoba. And Jean can go on all he likes about the historical significance of his hometown and the trials of Louis Riel but that doesn't change the fact that there is nothing at all in the whole of Manitoba, which is frankly an impressive feat for such a large chunk of land.

"We can go to the museum--"

"I don’t want to go to another fucking museum about Louis fucking Riel and the perseverance of the Metis people." Eren snaps, chin propped on his fist, scrolling through a list of anime recommendations and hoping for something long to watch to pass the week. In his peripheral he can see Jean's expression pinch into something genuinely hurt, before it melts into a sneer. Shit.

"I wonder why I bothered bringing you here." He says lowly and venomously, turning to storm away. Eren catches his hand before he can leave, shoving his laptop onto the couch cushion beside him.

"We can go to your stupid museum." He tries, exasperated as Jean tries to pull away.

"No, fuck you, you don't wanna go." He tugs his hand half heartedly, and Eren lets him go to catch him by the front of his shirt instead, dragging him hip first to the arm of the sofa and twisting to face him fully.

"Fine." Eren smiles deviously, blinking up at Jean in a way he knows he’s always found erotic. "We can do something else today." Jean shudders as Eren mouths over his crotch, hands sliding around his hips to grip his ass, making it very clear what he plans.

"Fuck you, Jaeger," Jean growls. "You can't blow me every time you piss me off." But he still cards his fingers through Eren’s hair, scratching with his nails.

"You don't want the blowjob?"

Jean snorts. "That’s not what I said."

“Then shut up and enjoy it.” he presses a kiss just above Jean’s waistband, satisfied with his tiny appreciative hum, and tugs his sweatpants down to mouth at the sparse trail of hair along the lightly muscled plane of his pelvis. Jean’s cock waits half hard and growing thicker, warm and velvet soft against his cheek, and Eren glances up and smiles just before he catches it in his mouth and sucks hard.

Jean clenches his jaw tight and groans behind his teeth, fingers fisting in Eren’s hair, shallowly rocking his hips forward. “You’re a fucking sin.” he says earnestly. Eren hums and bobs his head, working Jean to full hardness, slurping at the plump tip obscenely as he draws up before swallowing his length smoothly, taking him to his throat and moaning like it’s all he needs in life. “Christ, Eren.” Jean moans emphatically. His hands smooth his hair and move to cup his face, thumbs sliding over the apples of his cheeks and along his jaw, so subtly affectionate Eren knows he’s already been forgiven.

He urges Jean’s thrusts with his hands, drawing him in close, taking him all the way to the base so that Jean’s cock breaches his throat and he swallows greedily around it, lips wrapped tight around his girth, humming pleasantly. Following his motions, Jean rolls his hips, pressing deeper, and Eren’s eyes water, wet noises escaping him as Jean fucks his mouth, stuttered rhythm caught somewhere between cautious and completely enthralled. Eren just takes it, tries to swallow each time Jean rocks a little too hard, arousal building in his belly as Jean uses him.

Eren eases back and takes Jean’s cock in hand, pumping firmly, slick with his spit. His lips are shiny and his jaw a little stiff, but he doesn’t mind. “Come up here, it’s easier.” He indicates the arm of the couch and Jean hurriedly obeys, kicking off his sweats to climb over the couch arm. He sits there with his knees open like it’s a throne, but Eren doesn’t say anything, because he wants to end one fight, not start another.

He leans back on the couch to look at Jean; his hair’s a mess, his cheeks a little red, his shirt rumpled, his long lithe legs bare. It makes for a pretty sexy picture. He trails his hands up the back of his calves, tickles the sensitive skin behind his knees, lays kisses and hickies and little nips on his inner thighs. He loves Jean’s legs, even if they make him taller. “Skip the foreplay, Jaeger you’re killing me.”

“Foreplay’s important.” but he moves back to Jean’s cock, ghosts kisses just beneath the head, all along the thick pulsing vein down to the base, sucking loud kisses on his way back up. He takes his time licking the length of his cock, swirling his tongue around the head, dipping into the slit, rolling his balls between his fingers. It’s slower and somehow all the hotter for it, praising Jean’s cock, worshiping it with lips and tongue and wet kisses. Eren glances almost coyly as he kisses the flushed red tip.

Jean squirms and writhes needily, eyes half lidded, bangs falling across his forehead. He slides down a little on the arm of the chair. “I didn’t know you came with a fucking gentle setting, what are you doing--” but Eren doesn’t answer and Jean gives up trying to ask as soon as he draws one of his testicles into his mouth. Eren likes to suck cock with lots of spit, lots of teeth, lots of deepthroating like he was made for it. but something about unraveling Jean slowly is better.

He leans back, catching Jean’s eye as he sucks his fingers into his mouth, making filthy noises around them. Jean’s eyes are wide and lust dark, flicking between the curl of his tongue around his fingers and his eyes. “Come down on the couch a little more.” Eren murmurs, and Jean promptly obeys, spreading his knees at Eren’s insistent nudging so he can get at the tight furl of his hole and wasting no time pressing in.

Jean’s head falls back on a moan as soon as Eren’s mouth is back on his cock, his saliva slick fingers easily working him open. He presses in and crooks his fingers upwards, wonders idly how many fingers Jean can take and is sorely tempted to test him. “No.” Eren says, free hand gripping Jean hard around the thigh. “I want you to watch me. I like it.”

“You’re fucking filthy, Jaeger, fucking-- holy shit.” Eren watches Jean as best he can from his now somewhat awkward position on the couch. Jean’s leg flops over the side, toes curling in the carpet as Eren mercilessly assaults the swollen gland of his prostate, milking him with his two fingers and the wet heat of his mouth. Jean watches him just like he asks though, and it looks like it takes him so much effort just to keep his eyes open. The muscles of his belly go taut, and he rolls his hips down on Eren’s fingers, biting his lip hard. Jean’s hole opens to him, soft and hot and clenching as he recedes again, greedily trying to keep him inside as Jean’s brows furrow and his eyes glaze and he works himself on them like he can’t get enough. The sight’s addicting all by itself.

He falls into a steady rhythm of swallowing Jean’s cock, taking Jean’s shallow thrusts to his throat, easing his fingers in and out of Jean’s pliant body slowly and backing off whenever he comes close to the edge so that Jean makes noises like he’s dying. “C’mon don’t do this to me, please, just gimme another finger, please --” he reaches down to stroke Eren’s face, to comb his fingers through his hair, his entire body arching and curling and rolling, trying to speed Eren’s movements. Since you’re asking nicely, Eren thinks but doesn’t say, he eases in another finger and Jean makes a high needy noise.

There’s always been something particularly hot about Jean watching him with the face he’s making now, the slack jawed fucked stupid ready and willing to do anything if Eren just implied it look that he gets, and he makes the effort not to take his eyes off Eren, just like he asked. Eren shouldn’t have told him to watch as his cock disappeared between his reddened lips, because it’s distracting now, especially with Jean making little whimpering noises and begging for another finger, body unsure which source of pleasure to rock into first. Eren kind of wants to fit himself between Jean’s splayed legs, press their bodies together and rut until they are both sticky messes.

He settles on working his fingers into Jean at a faster pace, teasing his prostate until his mouth drops open on a sound he can’t seem to force past his throat. he bobs his head all the faster, cheeks hollowed out, teeth just lightly scraping along the length of his cock. He imagines the stretch of his fingers tingles, the inward thrust of them send waves of heat and electricity coursing through him, and the curl of his tongue over the minor hurt of his teeth is wet and soothing. Eren isn’t really sure what does it, but Jean comes like it’s been punched out of him, keening in his throat, and hand fisting hard in his hair as his cock spurts in Eren’s mouth.

He falls back against the couch limply, dazedly watching Eren sit up and swipe the back of his hand against his plump lips. He crawls up the length of Jean’s body to flop on top of him, erection pressed against his thigh through the fabric of his sweats. “You’re not gonna--?” Jean broaches, idly tossing his arm around Eren’s shoulders.

“Nah. We can do something about it after we come back from the museum.”

“Don’t think I’ve forgiven you just cause you literally blew my brains out, okay.” Jean huffs. “You don’t have to go to the stupid museum.”

“No, I want to learn about Louis fucking Riel for like, the millionth fucking time.” Eren says with as much chipper as he can scrounge up. Jean lazily hits him in the shoulder. He waits a moment before he speaks again, turning his head a little to press a kiss to the curve of Jean’s shoulder. “I didn’t mean to make you feel like I don’t care--”

“Fucking spare me Jaeger. You’re an ass, I know that. Don’t let it keep you up at night.” Jean drawls.

“I’m trying to apologize you little shit, christ--”

“Don’t bother, you’ll just end up saying something else you need to give me a blow job for.”

“You’d like that wouldn’t you Kirstein, is that why you’re trying to piss me off?” Eren tries to lean up on Jean’s chest to look into his face, but his arm keeps him pinned right where he is. “If you want we can get started right now.”

"Nah, relax.” Jean dips his chin to nuzzle the top of his head. “Let’s give it a second before the next round.” And Eren knows he’s not talking about sex.

**Author's Note:**

> this has been done for two months, i just didn't post it because i literally hated it?


End file.
